User blog:Code Lyoko Computer Geek/Hope's for new story lines for Code Lyoko Evolution
'Hope's for new story lines for Code Lyoko Evolution ' I think for the new Cody Lyoko that they need to add more love scenes and more relationship issues specially between Jeremy and Aelita and for Ulrich and Yumi and hopeful maybe if it's meant to be maybe we could find someone that falls in love with odd that would make the new series great. I remember watching Code Lyoko and yes there were many scene that Jeremy and Aelita blushed because they got close to one another and they were embraced because of their feelings for one another then there were some episodes were they actually kiss on the check and lips and i would jump out of my seat and go yea there you go Jeremy and i would laugh because the way they did was funny also same thing with Ulrich and Yumi every time they get close they blush because they were hiding there feelings for one another but i think for this season a couple of things need to happen to all four couples. Here are some of my idea's for new episodes for Code Lyoko Evolution. 1. is that they keep the love triangle with Yumi, Ulrich and William even tho i know William and Yumi will never work out, i would still love to see them have a battle over Yumi between Ulrich and William and maybe they could have a virtual battle on Lyoko to prove who loves Yumi the best in a battle in Lyoko first play to be devitalized is the loser and the winner gets Yumi. 2. They need to bring in someone who has a major crush on Aelita which makes Jeremy upset, angry and jealous to the point where he confronts the issue head on in some way whither they get into a fist fight or something like that but of course some how Jeremy will still in the end win over his love Aelita. 3. I would love to see Jeremy and Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich to confess there love to the other in a death defining episode where they must tell the other how they feel before its too late to save there life the power of love is the strongest force out there even in Lyoko. 4. Another thing that needs to happen is maybe one time if only one time that Jeremy for what ever reason makes a virtual self of him in Lyoko and then something goes wrong where Aelita has to stop Jeremy before he does something in Lyoko he cant change and maybe by tell Jeremy how Aelita feels about Jeremy somehow it breaks the hold or control over him from the mystery monster or by his master Alan Meyer a antagonist in the new Code Lyoko series. 5. I believe we've all been wondering it is Francis Hopper Still alive somewhere in code lyoko they left us off on that issue the second to last episode they never specified wither or not Francis Hopper was Completely destroyed while he was helping Aelita to run the program that destroyed Xana so hopefully that question will be answered. 6. i also believe everyone has been saying we need new monster, some new problems, new weapons for everyone, new powers, new villains and new story line for the new Code Lyoko series i have been impressed with the story line work done with the last 4 season and i cant wait to see what they do in the 5th season cross my fingers and see what master pieces they come up with. 7. i want to see is Jeremy or Aelita this also goes for Ulrich or Yumi almost die to save the other ones life to sacrifice them self for love and then a miracle happens they survive and tell the other one they love him or her whatever the case maybe. 8. My final and last wish that i really hope comes true is that i have to agree with the girl out there even tho im a man that we want to see Jeremy and Aelita and Ulrich and Yumi and possible Odd and his next real girlfriend to actually go out on a romantic date like for Jeremy and Aelita it could be like for valentines day or Aelita's birthday or even better on there 1 year anniversary which they go on a romantic date and something goes wrong where they need to go to lyoko to solve the issue and then after they fix it do a return to the past to restart the date to make it better then the first time and to show Jeremy and Aelita have a good real live action kiss i mean the ones that last like 2 to 3 minutes kiss and then that's how it ends, Now for Ulrich and Yumi i have been thinking that they should take it slow and or do it somehow different then what normal couples that would start out do like go with Yumi's family for a family trip and then in the woods Ulrich reveals a special gift to Yumi to show that he loves her or sneak out of school during the night to go see a monster movie or to go to a concert to hear there favorite bands which some how always something goes wrong where they have to leave early to save the day again on Lyoko and hit a return to the past to restart the night over again, and lastly for odd if they would bring someone in to fall in love with him but not just any someone they need to make it that when he see this girl he changes his life style around to just impress her but then he finds out she loved him for himself and doesn't want to be someone who changes just to be what she wants but then same thing happens a problem happens on lyoko where he has to tell her the secret of lyoko and then they have to do a return to the past and then he redoes asking her out again and just being him self again. Now this is my personal opinion of what i think should happened in the new series of code lyoko i don't mind getting other peoples comments or opinions but it doesn't mean that another person is wrong in thinking what should happen in the new season but if you like to comment and shout or want to hear anymore ideas please comment on this post and i cant wait for the new season of code lyoko in fall 2012 and im a huge fan i have all the episodes and i have loved this show ever since it came out and i hope for the production managers at moon scoop that they keep the legacy of code lyoko to live on for my generation and the next generation to come thank you for read this i guess would call it blog please comment as much as you want i would love to hear your opinions and thought on this subject so have a great day hope to hear some response soon and have a great day. Written and edited by Code Lyoko Computer Geek Category:Blog posts